


Lost & Broken

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I have come back in time to kill Oliver Queen... but can I?What did I do to this girl for her to hate me so much I need to know, I must know, I will know.





	1. Chapter 1

I sat alone drinking my coffee not really speaking to anyone. I would glance up when people walk in but I didn't do anything else beyond that. But when he walked in I kept my eyes on him. He was my target I came here to deal with him no matter what anyone else thought on the subject.

Oliver Queen knew people were watching him. They had been ever since he was freed from prison and not only because of that. It was the fact the hero who saved the city as the green arrow is him. He turned and saw a young woman with blonde hair that had streaks of pink and green in it. Behind her glasses laid bright green eyes that seem to look into his very soul. It unnerved him to his very core.

"Your coffee is ready Mr. Queen."

Oliver turned towards the coffee man then and smiled brightly. "Thank you." He said putting a tip into the jar. He turned back towards where the young woman had been and found she was gone. He walked over to her table and found a napkin left behind. It read.

'Target has been locked and soon you will be dealt with Mr. Queen.'

Oliver pocketed the napkin and headed out of the coffee shop with his coffee. He quietly headed to his secret hideout and headed inside. "Felicity, can you run fingerprints off this napkin for me?"

"Discounting yours maybe but that only works if they are in the system. If they left DNA behind that would be better."

"Whatever works." He handed her the napkin to her.

Felicity took it and ran it for fingerprints and DNA then. "What is this about."

"Strange girl in the coffee shop was watching me."

Felicity looked up at him then with a raised eyebrow. "Checking out other woman are we?" She asked him sternly.

Oliver blinked and looked at his wife then. "Not like that at all." He walked over and kissed her temple then. "I love my wife."

Felicity smirked at him then. "You better." She said with a rather wicked grin as she looked back down again. "Her fingerprints aren't in any system so I will check it for DNA then."

Oliver sat down behind her drinking his coffee watching his wife sway in her chair as she worked.

Felicity didn't say anything while she ran the scan and blinked as it came up. "Odd."

Oliver blinked slightly as he looked over at his wife. "What is it." He said as he rolled his chair over to her then.

"Her DNA for father's side matches." She said looking up at him then.

"Who's?"

"Yours."

Oliver blinked slightly. "She's too old to be my child. Though my father never cheated on my mother. And even if he did he wasn't alive around that time right?"

Felicity nodded her head slightly. "True. Let me check something though." She checked the girls DNA against her own. "Just checking an idea here."

Oliver watched her check her idea out.

"Well, I was right?"

Oliver cocked his head slightly. "On what?"

"She's a time traveler I take it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because her DNA matches my own Oli."

Oliver blinked slightly. "What did Barry do this time?" He muttered to himself as he looked at the note again. "Or rather what did I do to her?"


	2. Calling up Barry Allen.

Oliver called Barry then. "What did to the timeline this time Barry?"

Barry blinked slightly. "Nothing I'm not allowed to mess with time anymore. Why?"

Oliver sighed softly. "It seems there is a time traveler here from the future and she's mine and Felicity's daughter."

"Oh cool man."

"Not cool man. She should be in her own timeline not here." He sighed softly. "You know how bad that can be Barry."

"True but how did she seem when she saw you. Happy or sad?"

"More like angry like she wants me dead kind of look."

Barry grunted slightly. "Not good. Something must have happened. Have Felicity get in contact with Sara. Maybe there is something to be learned here or a forced trip back for her if nothing else."

Oliver sighed softly. "Yeah, thanks." He hung up the phone then as he looked at his wife. "If you please."

Felicity nodded her head slightly as she typed out a message and sent it. "We should let the others know. There might be nothing that can be done but at least if she causes a problem you can be there quickly to talk to her." She said simply as she tried to be hopeful.

"I just want to know why she left that message though and what I did that was so wrong too?"

Felicity pats his hand then. "It will be okay." She said simply as she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his chest then happily.

It was a bit later when they heard a beeping behind them. "Felicity the screen is beeping?"

Felicity sighed softly as she sat up and looked at the screen. "They can't come something about more creatures running amuck threw time. But she said they sent the file on her none the less." She looked up then with a smile. "Call the others first."

Oliver sighed softly as he pulled out his phone and sent a text message to the group then. "They should be here when they can slip away."

"At least the FBI backed off on you since the city put up a fuss about them locking you back up again."

He chuckled softly. "True and the fact the big outcry about me being the green arrow again as well too." He smirked softly. "It was kind of well sweet, to say the least."

"Yes, it was."


	3. Time to tell the gang.

Once everyone showed up Laurel looked around at everyone. "Why are we all here? I haven't done anything evil or bad."

Oliver nodded his head slightly. "We are not here because of you Laurel."

"Why are we here hoss?"

Oliver sighed softly. "A time traveler has come back time and she is out to get me."

Everyone turned and looked at him then. "Why can't Sara take her back to her own time?"

"Or why can't Barry just run her back to her own time?"

Felicity spoke up instead of Oliver. "Sara is dealing with monsters and demons with John. And Barry has been forbidden to change time from what he said once by the speed force its self."

Laurel blinked slightly. "Didn't know it was a living thing?"

"Anything can be seen as living." Roy said simple. "It's just how you want to look at things."

Laurel groaned softly over that. "Shut up hippie."

Dinah Drake chuckled softly. "So we can't lock her up then?"

Oliver shook his head slightly. "She hasn't been born yet."

Rene looked at Oliver with a tilt of his head. "How are you sure about that?"

Oliver looked at Felicity who nodded her head at him. He turned back to look at them. "Because she's my daughter."

Everyone was clearly shocked but John walked in with Lyla by his side. "Well, she robbed on her own one of our highly hidden Argus bases." She said holding up a flash drive. "Even if she's not from this time Oliver she is in very big trouble."

Felicity stood up and walked over to Oliver's side. "What did she take?"

"A black box that's been in there for a long time. But there is no paperwork on that box either. So I have no clue what was in it and I have no way of tracking it. She cracked it open and took whatever was inside it and left. Every person she ran into she knocked out or shot an arrow into them. Some even got bullets in them but no one has died."

"Did she say anything while she did this?"

John held up the flash drive as he looked at Oliver. "You should listen to it, man." He said simply as he looked at his friend.

"Okay."


	4. Information is always key.

Oliver took the flash drive and walked over and plugged it in.

The young woman appeared on the screen grabbing the box and muttering to her self. "Yes, he must die. He should burn for his troubles he has caused." She turned her head as she pulled the box out and looked up sharply than at the camera. "Oliver Queen must die."

"What did I do wrong?"

Felicity briefly looked up at her husband before she rewinds the video and ran a scan over it.

Lyla walked closer and saw what she was doing. "Checking to see if she is talking to someone we can't see?"

"Yeah just by how she was talking it sounded like she was talking to someone not there."

Oliver rubbed a hand over the back of his head then and sighed softly. "Still I did something to put her into the control of someone or something else."

John looked at him. "It's not your fault Oliver."

Rene nodded his head slightly. "He's right, hoss."

Oliver sighed softly. "It's just a feeling I have."

Dinah looked around. "Where is Curtis?"

Everyone looked around as the elevator opened and Curtis walked out looking a little stiff. "Um hi, guys."

Everyone turned and looked at him funny as he walked towards them.

"What's wrong, hoss?" Rene asked as they looked at him.

Curtis was jolted forward than before he quickly spoke up. "Did you guys see that old western movie on last night? The one about a stick up happening in a small little bank?"

Laurel rolled her eyes when no one else moved. "Idiots, someone is behind him with a gun or something?"

Curtis was shoved out of the way to reveal the girl from earlier.


	5. So her name is...

Everyone didn't know what they were going to do. But Lyla went to grab the girls arm. "You're not going to get away with this."

Oliver looked into his daughter's eyes and never looked away. "Let her go Lyla."

Felicity looked sharply up at her husband as her daughter walked up to them. "Oli?" She said sharply

She walked right up to Oliver and put the gun to his head as she slowly moved it down his face. "Now we kill you."

Everyone looked at her strangely when she spoke like that.

"I'm sorry."

She pulled the trigger not once but three times. She moved her hand away before she dropped the gun as she stepped back. She stood there watching everyone rush towards him. Someone took a hold of her wrist as she blinked a couple times before she fell down muttering softly. "Daddy?"

Felicity looked over at her daughter on the ground as she heard what she said. "John you and Lyla tie her up. Rene and Curtis help me get him to the ground..." She turned when she felt Oliver reach up and touch her hand gently. "Oli?"

Oliver stood up and showed he was wearing bulletproof armor under his shirt with a couple bruise where she had shot him. "Good thing I had that on." The others shook their heads at him. "I think its finally time we read her file."

John and Lyla came back and smiled at Oliver. "You took me up on my idea?"

Oliver nodded his head slightly. "Good thing too. I almost didn't wear it today."

Felicity opened the file and put it on the screen for everyone to read.

~~~~  
Name: Moria Thea Queen  
Code Name: Artemis  
Family: Oliver Queen (Father), Felicity Smoak (Mother), William Clayton (Stepbrother), Robert John Queen (Baby Brother), and Aurora Donna Queen (Twin sister).  
Boyfriend: Blocked from view  
Trained in: Master in hand to hand combat, Master in archery, Master sharpshooter, master marksmen, and Trained in most forms of Karate.  
Species: Metahuman  
Meta Powers: Telepathic, Telekinetic, and summing (Mostly weapon's or bullets)  
Brief History: Has had issues with father since she was young. She wanted to become a fighter and hero but father went out of his way to prevent it. Her father has also tuned out on her since she was a small child. History has put it at seven though up until last year she has kept trying to get close to him.  
Other: To not lock her up she can get out easily no matter what locks you use.  
~~~~

"Three kids?" Felicity blushed not looking at her own husband.

Lyla smirked softly. "Well if you count your husband for you it is four. My case I have two boys."

John looked at his wife annoyed. "Ha, Ha dear."


	6. Are you all okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are we going to do now with her?

Dinah shook her head slightly. She looked at Curtis then. "Are you alright?"

Curtis rubbed his arm then and sighed softly. "Yeah she took control of my T-spheres rather easily at least I know how now."

Dinah smiled softly at him before she looked at Oliver. "What are you going to do now with her?"

Oliver sighed softly. "I don't know. It almost seemed like something or someone was controlling her?"

Felicity and Lyla both looked at him then before Lyla spoke up. "She said we instead of I. If she was herself she would have said I, not we."

Rene looked at them. "And this makes a difference?"

Laurel shook her head slightly. "In other words you idiot. It means she was being controlled into doing all of this." She looked up at Oliver then. "My guess it is also behind what happened for her timeline. We or you acted and then you tested her DNA and found out the person you ended up killing will be your own flesh and blood."

Oliver nodded his head slightly. "I think me, Rene, and John can both agree if something like that happened. And we found out it was our child it would change us." He looked at the other two men then.

John nodded his head slightly. "Big-time Oliver."

"No question about it hoss." Rene said looking at him. "But someone should watch her until she wakes up. I don't know how far your trust is going to be Oliver."

Oliver looked at Lyla then. "When she wakes up do you have people who can check to make sure she's no longer under whatever had her under its control?"

Lyla nodded her head slightly. "We would have to make sure we did our best to keep our minds out of her reach. I do have a building that negates metahuman powers we can take her there until she wakes and be checked out."

Oliver smiled softly. "Thank you."

Lyla walked away with John as they went to move Moria's body.

Laurel sighed softly. "I need to get back I kind of like working these cases for now." She smirked softly as she turned and left then.

Curtis stood up and looked at Dinah. "Walk you out?"

Dinah smiled softly. "Sure." She said as they walked out as she said simply. "I will walk you back to your boyfriend's so he can play doctor instead of a cop on you." She said laughing softly as they went.

Oliver turned and looked at Felicity then. "Are you alright?"

Felicity looked up at him then. "I think so. The whole thing is kind of well insane to some degree."

Oliver helped his wife up and he kissed her on her temple. "Once we make sure she's alright. We will find out everything else we need to know and then we can have someone come here and take her back."

Felicity nodded her head slightly. "I still wonder though what was in that box?"

Oliver rubbed his chin then. "Yeah, that was a pretty old box after all." He sighed softly before he spoke again. "Guess we are going to have to wait until she wakes for her to tell us. That is if she recalls what it is anyway."


	7. Waking up is hard to do.

Moria woke up a few weeks later with a groan as she went to move her hands and couldn't. She turned and found her self-cuffed to a bed in a strange room. "Where the hell am I?" She pulled hard on the cuff's as she tried to break free when she noticed the camera. "Where the hell am I? You don't want to see me get angry." She said sternly as she tried to use her powers then. "Damn it." She muttered when nothing happened then.

A doctor walked in and looked at her. "Oh good your awake."

"Where the hell am I?"

"In a minute I will be asked you a series of question's and you will answer them."

Moria moved her wrist just so as she broke the one cuff as she reached out and grabbed the doctor by his throat and pulled him towards her. "Where the hell am I?" She said sternly as she looked in the scared males face.

The doctor muttered softly. "No one can break those cuffs ever?"

Lyla came in with John and another guard at her side. "Moria let him go."

Moria looked up and she let the doctor go as she looked in shock to see Lyla before her. "Aunt Lyla? Where am I?"

Lyla sighed softly. "You're in an Argus holding cell for metahumans." She said simply. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Moria reached over and undid her other cuff and tossed it to the floor then as she looked at Lyla. "I remember I just had a fight with my boyfriend when one of his team's great enemy's shows up. I offered to help him but he refuses said I will get hurt. I storm off when I get a call from my mother about my father when I was hit." She blinked slightly. "And then I woke up here." She blinked as she stared at Lyla then. "Um, Aunt Lyla what happened to your hair? Last time I saw you, you had a lot of gray in your hair because of Uncle John and Little John too."

Lyla sighed softly before she rubbed the bridge of her nose then. "Why does the idea of me going gray something I know is going to happen." She put her hand down and looked at Moria's eyes. "Moria this is the year twenty-twenty and you came back in time to take something in an old box that was in Arus and kill your father."

Moria looked scared then. "Is dad?"

Lyla shook her head slightly. "He's fine. But we need to make sure your not under who attacked the city."

"Parallax attacked earth." She said simply knowing her aunt right now didn't know the name. "Kyle's going to kill me for all of this." She sighed sadly.

"Who's Kyle?" Lyla asked simply.

"My boyfriend." Moria looked up at her then. "Can I take a look at that box?"

Lyla nodded her head slightly. "Sure after we make sure you're not being controlled anymore okay?"

Moria nodded her head slightly as she looked at the doctor. "Ask away doc." She said simply.


	8. So what's in the old box.

It was a couple hours later when Moria was eating lunch when Lyla came back with John. She looked up than seeing the screen they were holding up. "The video I take it?"

Lyla nodded her head slightly as she walked over to her and handed her the tablet. "Also you have been cleared your no longer under anyone's control."

Moria smiled softly. "And dad is?"

John smiled softly. "He's fine he does want to talk to you though. But first the issue at hand."

Moria blinked slightly. "Oh right, that." She looked down and pressed play. "This tech is so old." She muttered softly to her self.

Lyla mentally sighed softly. "I guess the tech is way different?

"Yeah." Was all Moria said as she watched the video then. Once the video was done she put it down and groaned. "Batman's going to kill me for that."

John and Lyla both spoke at the same time then. "Who?"

Moria looked up then and giggled. "The dark knight of Gotham. Or Mr. Depressing depending on who you talk to." She shook her head slightly. "Some days I wonder why no one has decked him after he speaks." She said simply. "Anyway back to the box. It held even by my time line's standers an ancient alien lantern. Sadly for us, it's not the one for the side of good and right in the galaxy. Sadly its the one in red and that's very, very bad."

Lyla sat down next to her on the bed. "Explain please to me."

Moria glanced at John for a moment before she spoke. "Green, white, blue, indigo, and violet are good. Where Red, yellow, and kind of orange are evil. And back is neither good or evil they are what they are the dead." She said simply as she looked at them. "And what that lantern is a red." She said simply. "Do we know where I went after I took it?"

Lyla shook her head slightly. "No our camera's went down shortly after you opened the box."

"You opened what looked like a breach and tossed it inside. A smoke like, creature, came out as she stared at it. It appeared to have patted you on your head when you turned and went after Curtis and ended up shooting your father and ending up here."

Moria looked at them. "I need to check with my team and make sure time hasn't shifted yet. Since that breach as you called, it was a one-use trip home."

John looked at her. "We can send a message to Sara Lance she might be able to send a ship for you to get back with."

Moria sighed softly as she looked away then. "Can I see my dad?"

Lyla patted her on her leg. "Sure I will get a change of clothes for you and then we can go."


	9. A nice talk with dear old dad.

A couple hours later Moria sat in the back of the car with John by her side. "You can ask me if you want uncle, John." She said finally turning to look at him.

"What does my son grow up to be?"

Moria smiled softly. "A pain in the neck truthfully."

"Not what I mean."

"I know John. But things can change the timeline and I would like to go back to mine with as little change as possible to it."

John thought about it for a moment before he sighed softly. "Your right."

Moria closed her eyes for a moment and smiled softly. "Its a lovely sound isn't it?"

John looked at her funny. "What is?"

"People's thoughts." She said with a smile as they pulled up outside the loft. She looked towards John then. "I thought it would be somewhere else?" She said looking panic.

John reached over and patted her hand. "If you're worried about William he's heading to school. Go right on up you remember the way?"

Moria nodded her head slightly as she got out of the car and headed inside. She walked up to the loft and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Raisa standing there smiling at her. "Come in Moria they will be right with you."

Moria walked in and smiled softly. "He told you didn't he?" She asked simply.

Raisa smiled softly at her. "Yes but I promise I will not tell William." She turned and lead Moria into the living room.

Moria sat down as William came out of his bedroom. She smiled softly at her future big brother. "Hello." She said simply.

William looked right back at her. "Hello. Are you a friend of my father's or my stepmothers?"

"Both."

"Cool." William moved closer towards her and held out his hand to her. "I'm William."

Moria smiled at him and took his hand into hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, William, I'm Moria."

"Like my grandmother's name."

"Yes. My twin sister and I were named after our grandmothers."

"Cool."

Moria laughed softly. "Yes, it is cool. You better get to school before your late."

"Right." He moved to walk away from her when he stopped to look back at her. "Did you like school?"

"Oh, I loved it. My sister and I were the smartest and top two in our whole school." She said simply. "Run along William."

William nodded his head before he left with Raisa.

Oliver walked out on the phone. "Thanks, John." He hung up the phone and sat down across from Moria. "Alright Moria talk."

Moria's hands were on her knee's as she tried to get a hold of her self then. "You want to know what happened to when I was six?"

"Yes, I do."

"I never knew the reason, dad. You were there for all of us. Came to everything all four of us took part in. One day when I and Aurora were six we hacked into the Justice League system to find out where you were being called away too. When you found out what we had done you snapped. None of us saw you as angry as we did that day all because of a file I found."

Oliver looked at her. "Did I hit you?"

Moria looked up sharply then. "You came close until mom stopped you. She threated to take us kids away from you if you laid a hand on any one of us. After that, you never spoke to me again. And if I touched you then you would either shove me off none to gently or get up and leave."

"What was in the file to cause such a reaction?" Oliver said simply.

Moria pulled out a cube and placed it down in front of him. "My death if I don't fix the cause in this timeline. Now that I am stuck here until I can get away back home." She looked around. "Mom is?"

"Sending a message for Sara. Just in case she can't send the ship or come to her self there should be a way for you to get home."

"Yeah ask her girlfriend to send someone to give me a lift home." Moria said simply.


	10. Its not Ava showing up its everyone's favorite pet...

Oliver shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Didn't know she was dating." He said with a smile.

Moria opened her mouth to speak when a portal door opened up in the living room. "Okay."

Gary walked out and closed the door behind him pushing his glasses up his nose. He turned and looked at them both. "Ah, there you are. I was asked to take you back to your own time."

Moria smiled softly as she stood up. "How much of my history has been changed since I got here?"

Gary started to stutter his words then. "I was... told to... take you back... not show you... your life."

Moria walked over to him and flicked him on the nose. "I'm not asking about my future. I'm talking about my past you twit." She took one device from Gary and started to quickly look something up. "Oh that's not good" She showed it to Gary just then.

"That's not good at all."

Oliver looked at them both then. "What's not good."

"The red lanterns are coming here now!" Moria said simply. "And we currently have no green lantern in this area right now. And the time bureau's ship or the time wave can't get there and back in time." She groaned slightly before she looked at Gary. "You need to go back to my time and get Kyle and whoever else you can. And then bring them here with my stuff."

Gary stood there sputtering now. "But... they're going... to kill me." He pouted as he looked at Moria.

Moria rolled her eyes slightly at him. "Grow a pair you big chicken." She turned and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note. She folded it and gave it to Gary. "Now Gary go and bring everything to the new green arrow cave alright."

Gray pouted. "But?"

Oliver and Moria looked at him then and spoke at the same time. "GRAY GO!"

"Alright, I'm going if I die it's your fault." He said simply as he opened the portal door back up and quickly left threw it.

Moria looked at Oliver then. "I'll drive you to have phone calls to make. And dad makes sure they stay out of this I can't risk changing the timeline anymore then it has already been." She shook her head slightly as they left the apartment together then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE ITS GARY!


	11. The boyfriend shows up

Moria drove mostly in quiet just listening to her father speak it helped to calm her mind and her own thoughts. It also helped her to block out the thoughts of the other people around them as they drove along.

It wasn't long until they were there and Felicity stood with Gary and a young man about Moria's age. "I brought your armor and him. But he wouldn't let the rest of your team to come here Moria." He said simply. "Call me later when your both ready to go." He said before he opened a door and quickly walked through it as it closed behind him.

Felicity looked between Moria and the young man standing there with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at her. "Okay, what's going on?"

Moria stood there looking right back at him.

Felicity looked at Oliver then clearly confused. "Okay, do you have an idea what these two are doing?"

Oliver shrugged. "Staring."

Felicity punched him in the arm for that one.

"Moria." The young male said sternly.

Felicity looked shocked. "He speaks. Who knew?"

Moria looked away then. "Kyle."

Kyle reached a hand out to Moria.

Moria took it as she watched him.

Kyle pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to him. "You're in big trouble when we get back."

"Like what?"

Kyle's lip's twitch slightly. "Read my mind."

Moria looked into his mind and turned so red in the face she had to bury her face into his neck. "Pervert." She muttered softly as she felt Kyle chuckle.

Kyle kissed her forehead before he stepped back from her and looked at Oliver. He held out his hand to him. "I'm Kyle Rayner I'm a Green Lantern." He said simply as he looked at Oliver.

Oliver shook his hand then. "I hope you treat her like a queen."

Kyle smirked down at Moria then. "I try." He looked back up. "Everyone is trying to keep the red's of our time from going back in time. Because someone gave them a controller." He said looking down at her.

Moria held up her hands then. "I was under the control of Parallax after all." She bent down and picked up her case and walked off muttering. "How was I know what I was doing really?"


	12. Onward and upward.

Moria came back dressed in a similar outfit to Oliver's but her's had an inlay of an arrow on her upper shoulder of it and the color is a different shade of green. Her's was more on the lighter side of the shade. Her arms were bare showing off her arms and she wore black gloves kind of hiding a tattoo on the inside of her wrist. She also wasn't wearing a mask but she knew everyone in the room. "Alright."

Oliver took her wrist suddenly and turned it to read her tattoo. "I always leave my mark on you." He looked at her with a raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Kyle and Felicity chuckled behind them over that.

"Yes, daddy I do. Just ask Mr. Chuckles back there."

Kyle swallowed avoid looking into Oliver's eyes then. "Moria." He hissed at her.

Moria just smiled at him.

Felicity shook her head slightly at them. "They remind me of us." She said looking at Oliver with a smile on her lips.

Lyla walked in then with John. "My team is standing by to help."

John looked at Moria then. "You didn't think you could keep my wife away from fighting aliens?" He looked at Kyle then. "Unless you are an alien."

Kyle shook his head slightly. "Nope human. Just a Green Lantern."

Just then Dinah, Rene, and Laurel walked in. "You can't keep us away either."

Felicity looked over at them. "Were's Curtis?"

Rene chuckled softly. "Zoe dragged him and his boyfriend Nick to the zoo earlier. I told him we got this covered. And for them to protect her until this was all over with."

Moria smiled softly. "Cute."

Kyle shook his head slightly looking at Moria. "You remember the time traveling rules."

Moria looked at him cutely. "Yeah, I remember."

Laurel rolled her eyes slightly then. "Before you two make me sick. What are we facing?"

Moria smirked softly before she spoke. "Basically evil alien's with the power of rage behind them. Yeah, this will be great." She said simply as she looked at the confused look of them. "They basically wear all red and they will be trying to kill you."

"And they are coming from our timeline for something?" Kyle added.

Moria looked at him. "The more troubling bit is what does Parallax get out of this?"

Just then an alarm went off in the room.

Felicity turned and pulled up the camera from downtown. "Guess the army of red guys are them?"

Moria and Kyle looked then. "Yeah.

Moria looked at everyone then. "Don't get your self's killed. If you get overwhelmed then fall back. You're all connected to the future timeline and I would like to try and save it." She said simply as she walked out with Kyle by her side. "Good luck." She called over her shoulder as she left.


	13. Case of the body snatchers.

By the time Oliver Queen and his team got there, Kyle was knocked on the ground and they had Moria in there grasp.

"LET HER GO!" Oliver shouted at them as he walked beside Spartan, Lyla, Argus agents, Black Siren, and Wild Dog as well.

One of the red Lanterns looked up and chuckled at them. As he turned back to what he was doing put one of the red lanterns rings onto Moria's fingers.

Rene went to help Kyle up. "They wanted to turn her into one of them."

Kyle looked at him then. "Worse than that."

The red Lanterns stepped back from Moria's body as one of them grinned darkly. "Long live Parallax."

Moria stood up slowly as she looked down her body and chuckled darkly sounding like a creepy male. She turned her head and her new eye color is now one is gold and the other is red. "She thought she could run from her fate but I captured her."

Kyle looked at her. "Moria if you're in there fight him you're stronger then him and me."

Moria walked towards them and stood in front of Oliver Queen as he glared down at her. "Yes, I see that rage in your eyes Oliver Queen." She reached out and touched his face then. "You should come and join us, daddy." She chuckled darkly as she grinned turned downright evil as she shoved him backward then. "Now lets power up this lovely new body and take over this world for my own." She popped her neck before she spoke clearly "With blood and rage of crimson red, we rip souls from corpses from dead, and twist your minds to hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your fate." Just as she turned into the red lantern version of her self. She looked down and grinned at her body. "Good. Too bad I couldn't get my hands on William or Robert either."

Oliver so wanted too much Moria right then but he kept his cool he would have to if he wanted to try and save his future daughter from this creature's hold. "Moria Thea Queen you will fight this creature's hold on you." He gave Dinah his bow as he slowly walked towards her. "Moria listen to me and fight."

Dinah looked at Oliver. "Get back here you idiot."

Lyla put a hand on her arm. "In her timeline, he turned away from her because he made a mistake somewhere along the way. He wants to fix that mistake so he doesn't do it to her again."

Laurel shook her head slightly. "It's odd."

Rene smirked softly. "A father's love can take on a whole world."

Moria looked at him funny then as he walked towards her. "Back off or I will kill you."

Oliver shook his head slightly. "No, I don't think you will Moria. The real you love's your father deep down. Now show me how strong you really are and hear my thoughts Moria and fight him." He pulled her into his arms just as Moria stabbed him in the stomach.


	14. Is there always hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Moria be saved?

Moria closed her eyes for a moment before she shoved Oliver back. "Daddy?"

Oliver looked up into her eyes and smiled softly not seeing the yellow in her eyes. "I knew you could do it." He said as John caught him.

Moria stood there as she heard the red lantern's behind her chanting Parallax's name over and over again. She put her hands on her head as her mind started to spin around and round as she could hear Parallax laughing in her very own head. "You're not going to win. This is my body."

Parallax chuckled darkly. "Oh, but I have already won the day your father killed you."

"I am still very much alive."

"No you died once and I will make sure he keeps breaking you over and over again."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to let you do that."

"How are you going to stop me. You lost and broken child. Face it you belong to me and me alone. So give in and I will take away your fear and use your rage as a great power."

Everything was in a standstill of quiet with only the sound of a nearby bird could be heard. Just then a bright and I do mean bright bluebird showed up flying over the hero's and scaring the red's back into the portal again. It went and fluttered in front of Moria then. 'Hello, Moria.'

Moria blinked slightly as she looked at the bluebird. 'Hello.'

'You know who I am from your time period?'

'Yes, your Adara the symbol of hope.'

Parallax decided to pipe up then. 'She has no hope left. Leave her be she is my new host just shoo already.'

'Shut up Parallax I wasn't talking to you.'

Moria smiled softly. 'I never gave up on hope. Deep down I clung to it all my life.'

Adara touched its forehead to Morias. 'Always keep hoping.'

Parallax let out a blood-curdling scream as he was forcefully ripped out of Moria's body as Kyle shot him with his green light sending him back in the portal closing it up behind them then.

Everyone stared at Moria just as the red ring on her finger broke and shattered off her finger as she opened her eyes briefly her eyes were the same color blue as Adara as she muttered softly. "In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite, When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars-- For hope burns bright! BLUE LANTERNS LIGHT!" Just as she passed out as she slumped to the ground then.

Adara turned and flew away then.

Gary appeared then with a portal door opened with a blue lantern by his side. "Time to go."

The Blue lantern scooped Moria off the ground and moved her into one arm as he offered his shoulder to Kyle as they went together through the portal door then.

Gary turned and looked at Oliver then. "Everything is in tip-top shape." He said as he followed them through then.

Oliver moaned slightly. "Ouch." He looked down at his wound and saw it wasn't as bad as it looked earlier. "John do you mind helping me up now."

John blinked a few times. "Yeah." He bent down and helped him up then. "Future is crazy."

Oliver chuckled softly. "Yeah, but at least I fixed one thing. I'm not going to hurt her now."

John nodded his head slightly. "Yeah man."

Lyla and Argus agents made sure the area was cleared. She made sure to bag the rest of the red ring and would later lock it up in that really old box this time.


	15. Two weeks later (The end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Moria ever wake up?

Back in the right timeline two weeks had passed and Kyle was all patched up but Moria was still out cold. "What's wrong with her?" Kyle asked one of the blue lantern's taking care of her."

"We don't know. But Adara hasn't taken a new host since you."

Kyle nodded his head slightly. "I have talked to her family back home. They are aware of this. Though the greens aren't happy I am still here though."

The blue looked at him then. "If there is any change in her other then good we will bring her back home to earth then."

Kyle nodded his head slightly before he kissed Moria's forehead as he left after that.

It was two weeks after that Kyle stood on the roof with Robert, William, Oliver, Felicity, and Aurora as well. "Still no report from the blue's Kyle. Why did you leave her all alone?" Robert said glaring at him.

William pulled his baby brother away from going after Kyle then. "Moria is a fighter right dad?"

Oliver smiled softly at his son. "Yes her and Aurora are the best fighters."

Felicity laughed softly. "Remember when Moria decided she wanted to train with the former league of assassins?"

Aurora laughed softly. "I thought daddy was going to have a heart attack from that and all the other training she did."

Everyone cracked up laughing but another female's voice popped into there, laugh. Everyone turned and spoke at the same time then. "MORIA!" As everyone launched them self at her.

Moria took it laughing all the same. "I'm okay. There was a lot of damage done it just took time to heal from."

Kyle pulled her away from her family and kissed her deeply on the lips then. "Don't ever do something like that again."

Moria smirked softly at him then. "You sound like a husband, not a boyfriend there."

"We can talk about that later on. I take it your Adara's new host?"

"I am. She doesn't mind I am dating a green though the others did kind of mine though." She shrugged her shoulders then. "Oh well. Who out rules them?"

Kyle smirks softly then over that.

Three hours later Moria laid back on her bed naked as Kyle crawled over her body. "I miss you."

Kyle smirked back. "I missed you to can you tell?" He said pressing his hips into hers.

Moria wrapped her arms around his neck then as she spread her legs around his waist then. "Yes, can you tell how much I missed you?"

Kyle moaned softly even as Moria reached down between them and took a hold of his cock and slipped it inside of her. "Slut." He moaned.

Moria leaned up and kissed his chin. "No just missed you too long." She said right before she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

Kyle started to thrust slowly into her at first until he started to pick up steam and really started fucking her then.

Moria trusted her hips into his three times before she came that first time.

Neither one seems to want to stop after that. It went on for a while until Kyle started to jackhammered into her before he came into her deeply as she came for what felt like the hundredth time. He laid down on her until he could move and pull out of her. He curled up around her then. "I love you." He whispered softly as he fell asleep.

Moria smiled softly as she nuzzled up against him. "I love you too." She fell asleep against him.

Three hours later Moria got up and went to the window to look out. She just stood there and smiled up at the sun than before she turned her head to look at something watching her. "Polly want a cracker?" She asked with a wicked smile just as her eyes shifted bright blue with a wicked smirk on her face. She turned and walked back to bed then.

The thing that was watching her was a bluebird with odd colored eyes that turned and glared darkly at Moria's body. When it muttered softly. "Dam English oak." The bluebird shook its head then as it started to plot something as it glared at Moria.

THE END!


End file.
